walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dale Horvath's Recreational Vehicle
'Dale's RV '''is a 1973 D-27C Winnebago Chieftain owned by Dale Horvath and is seen in Comic Series as well as TV Series. The RV was used to travel to and from various locations. It was used to save and shelter people, store and carry supplies, and for killing zombies and, on one occasion in the Comic Series, a person. Uses *Transportation from different locations within the TV Series and Comic Series. *Save people when they were surrounded or cut off by a group of zombies. *Killing zombies and people. *Shelter for group members. *Storage for different weapons and equipment. *A vantage point to observe and shoot from. *As a bathroom as it contained both a toilet and shower. Role in Comic Series The RV was seen between Issue 2 and Issue 47, whereas it was seen disabled between Issue 48 and Issue 49. The RV was first seen in the camp when Rick Grimes arrived. When Jim, Amy, and Shane perished and the rest of the party abandoned the camp with Dale's RV, they discovered another safe-haven, the Wiltshire Estates. After realizing that the gated community wasn't safe, Donna was attacked by a zombie and was killed. Rick, Tyreese, Julie, and Chris jumped from a building onto the RV's roof, to which they drove away from the zombie-infested supposed "safe-haven." Tyreese drove the RV when he, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, Michonne, and Axel went to the National Guard Station to scavenge for equipment and supplies. As Dale's girlfriend, Andrea also drove the RV. As part of the final attack on The Prison, she drove the RV back to The Prison, where she killed Gabe. One of the Woodbury soldiers was ordered to crash a car into the RV, which knocked Andrea off the roof and damaged the RV, smashing it slightly. Consequently, the RV was abandoned at the site, but Andrea was able to escape on foot. Role in TV Series The RV was first seen in Season 1's "Days Gone Bye" where Dale and other Atlanta survivors were seen outside of the city, taking shelter. It was mainly used as a shelter and allowed people to sleep in the back, as well as to use the bathroom facilities. Dale largely used the roof of the camper as a vantage point and for receiving a sufficient viewpoint of the area. Amy attempted to use the RV's bathroom, where she was bit. When Jim was infected, he spent his last moments in the RV's bed, resting but ailing. Eventually, Rick Grimes and the group of survivors used the RV to head to Atlanta to get to the CDC. Finding no luck there and the building being completely eradicated, they once again used the RV to escape the city and head towards Fort Benning. In Season 1, Dale had a canoe which Amy and her sister, Andrea used to go fishing in the quarry-lake. When the group left their camp at the quarry, heading for the CDC, the canoe was tied up on the roof of the RV, and when leaving CDC, heading for Fort Benning, the canoe was still tied up on the roof. But, in Season 2, when the RV broke down on the Vehicle Jammed Highway, the canoe wasn't on the roof, probably left behind, thinking that it may just be in the way, and just being extra weight. In Season 2, the RV was stuck along the Vehicle Jammed Highway and blew another radiator hose, which forced Glenn and Dale to repair it. The RV was frequently used as a housing unit, as Carol, Daryl, and Andrea attempted to rest inside of it. Eventually, the RV was repaired and since Sophia, Carol's daughter, had been missing for such a great while, they decided to leave the highway and meet up with Rick at the Greene Family Farm. In "Better Angels," the RV had been sitting for so long, it wouldn't start. Glenn and Andrea repaired the RV, before driving it closer to the house. In "Beside the Dying Fire," Daryl assumed that Rick and Shane were inside the barn, so he asked Jimmy to drive it there to pick them up. However, once he got there, Rick and Carl jumped on and then off. Unfortunately, once Jimmy attempted to flee with Rick and Carl, the walkers broke through the door and pulled him to the ground, devouring his leg and neck in the process. The RV later caught fire and was completely ingulfed, incinerating any walkers inside and the body of Jimmy. Drivers in the Comic Series *Dale *Rick Grimes *Andrea *Tyreese Drivers in the TV Series *Dale *Rick *Andrea *Glenn *Jimmy Gallery Camper twd.jpg Camp RV.jpg Dale RV.jpg Dale RV Beside the dying Fire.jpg Walking dead 1200.jpg 1uu.jpg Jimmy drives RV.jpg vehicles going to the walkers.jpg Dale on watch, night.jpg Vehicles from ep 1.jpg group wildfire with rv.jpg RV and other vehicles at the CDC.jpg The RV Parked at Hershel's Farm.jpg Side shot of the RV in Atlanta Camp.jpg Da e & Irma Horvath.jpg RV.jpg Trivia *The RV lasted longer in the Comic Series than it did in the TV Series. *In the TV Series, the RV's radiator hose would persistently break or rip. *Jimmy was the last person to drive the RV before it was burnt and destroyed at the Greene Family Farm. *When the survivors departed Atlanta in the Comic Series, they only had the RV, however, in the TV Series, they had several more vehicles. *The RV appears as a purchasable Avatar Prop for the Xbox 360 called 'Dale's RV'.Xbox 360 Marketplace, http://marketplace.xbox.com/en-GB/Product/Dales-RV/00001000-58ff-c233-c123-b5d158580882, (February 25, 2012). **Dale's RV is one of the few Avatar Props available for Purchase, the others being Little Girl and Rick's Tank. *The RV is one of the usable tokens in The Walking Dead Monopoly. *In the TV Series, The name of Dale's wife, Irma. is seen on the side of the RV. ''(See images Vatos and Better Angels) *The RV outlived Dale in the show. This didn't happen in the comics. References es:Autocaravana_de_Dale Category:Equipment